


Different Sort of View

by InevitableDisaster



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, References to Depression, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InevitableDisaster/pseuds/InevitableDisaster
Summary: "Umm, who are you?"The man has bright yellow hair and a snap back."I'm Tyler Joseph, Pete texted you the details. You're Brendon right?"A pause."No, I'm Josh."Oops. He was given the wrong address.





	Different Sort of View

**Author's Note:**

> I’m prepared

Tyler sighed as an angry customer waddled up to him. He didn't want to deal with this guy, but in order to get paid he had to create a fake smile that looked more hostile than he intended it to be. 

He usually didn't have that many unsatisfied people enter his shop, but there definitely were some on few occasions. Mostly because the records he had were reused by many other people. Some could have been scratched, so Tyler understood that. He just didn't want to be in the middle of an argument because he doesn't exactly enjoy socializing past the point of small talk.

Tyler enhanced his false grin.

"Hello sir, is something wrong?"

There was obviously something wrong going from the furrowed eyebrows and deep frown. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He looked to be in his 40's at most, but Tyler was unsure.

"I bought this vinyl here a bit ago, and it sucks."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. He was annoyed, but more confused as to why they're having this conversation in the first place.

"Uh, do you mean the music or the vinyl itself?"

"The music."

There was a pause of silence surrounding them.  
What.

"Uh... than you can buy a different one. There's plenty of music here, like Nirvana, Pink Floyd-"

"No, you know what? Fuck you," a gasp of surprise is made. "I don't want any of your store's music." 

The man left the store, knocking over a box of loose categorizing folders.

It was going to be a long day by the looks of it. He was beyond confused, too.

Tyler thought he was an ordinary man for the most part. Had a job at a vinyl store, went to Taco Bell, worked on writing songs, and hung out with his only friend. Though what wasn't normal, was that he still lived with his parents. He should of been out of the house at 18, but he needed a little  financial assistance. Now being 23, if he does anything to disrespect his mom she will cut the thread out of the house. Tyler works hard, his family understands that. But he still can't seem to go anywhere. He tries and tries to continue what he loves, but it isn't taking him where he wants to go. Tyler feels useless, a burden on top of his loved ones.

A small voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Hey, sir, can I buy this uh, this record?"

The teen girl in front of him looked nervous, almost scared. She held a My Chemical Romance album in her hand.

"Sure, kid. That'll be $19.99." He said as friendly as possible.

She still look frightened. Tyler didn't know how she could think that, considering Tyler would fidget with his hands until they burned, or how his voice rose several octaves and cracked when put up with pressure.

"Uh, I have only $15."

Tyler panicked. "That's ok just don't tell my boss."

He face palmed internally. God, that's what he would do?! He spit that out cause the poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears.

She timidly took out her cash and paid with a tight smile.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

Tyler sighed again. He can go home in- he looks at his watch. 7:18 pm. 42 minutes left. With the time, he just starts stacking vinyls in alphabetical order.

~~~

Tyler throws his bag on floor to notify that he's home. Tired as he was, he figured he could spend the next hour or so coming up with lyrics. He's feeling creative. A voice from behind spoke out.

"Tyler, we have to talk." 

He gulped and turned around. His mom looked determined but slightly sympathetic. Tyler could figure out what she was going to say just by her expression, and he knew this conversation would come. He wasn't ready yet though.

"Uh- I have to go to the bathroom."

He tried to run but was gently pulled back.

"Son, stop."

Tyler did. He went through a dozen thoughts. He figured he had disappointed his mom enough and turned around. 

Her gaze was sharp. Piercing even.  
She took a deep breath.

"Ty, your dad and I were talking,"

He stared at the hole in his sock which seemed super interesting in the moment. 

"We think that you should leave. You haven't help pay your part of the rent in three months. Three whole months, kid!"

Tyler shrunk down. He told himself it would happen, but he still felt useless.

"I know you want to stay, but it's for the best. People deal with worse things, you know."

Tyler does know. He shouldn't be fretting over something so stupid. He's scared but he can't rely on his mom forever.

"What if I stay for just a few more months? I'll be kind and I'll help with laundry. Please I can-"

"Tyler. No,"

"I don't know where to live, please."

She sighed, looking tired.

"No. I'll let you have one more month, but you have to be out by December. You can stay at one of your friend's houses.

Tyler finally looked up.

"Uh, but- fine. That's ok mom, I'm old enough."

His mom didn't smile, but she nodded in approval.

"Glad you understand. We'll talk more later. You should start packing now if you can."

She ruffled his hair affectionately and went downstairs to do who knows what. Tyler didn't want to pack. He wasn't prepared for it today. Exhausted, he didn't pack or scribble out his agonizing thoughts. He simply lay on his bed and fall asleep. Dark filled his thoughts and knocked him out.

~~

Crusty eyes are the worst. Tyler woke up extra tired, not even able to blink for a solid two minutes. He sleepily sat up and grabbed his phone. 7:35. Pretty early, but Tyler realized he should probably tell his one and only friend that he has to move out.

Hopping out of bed, he throws some clothes on and rushes to Pete’s house without a word.

Tyler knocked the door of the apartment he's known for longer than he wants to admit.

Pete opens the door. His usual attire being some kind of geeky shirt and black eyeliner were standing out. Pete is one of those guys who is a huge fucking dork, but also completely emo.

He waves awkwardly with a toothy grin, seemingly happy none the less.

"Hey, dude," Tyler says, his voice raspy from just waking up a few minutes ago. 

Pete perks up at that and brings him in. On days Typer isn't depressed, he usually responds to him. But if he's not in a good state, he won't say a welcome back and Pete knows to not overwhelm him and simply let him in.

As soon as his ass hits the couch, conversations are already brought to life.

"Hey, Tyler! So yesterday I was playing Super Smash Bros with Patrick-"

Tyler felt bad, but he stopped listening to whatever he was talking about and stared off into space on how he was going to bring the situation up to Pete. Should he wait little bit? Maybe he should do when there are more comfortable opportunities. But he doesn't want to ruin his poor friend's happiness. 

"-yler? Tyler. Tyler! Dude what are you looking at?" Pete was patting his face with a pout. 

Tyler shook his head. He'll bring it up later. He tried to think of a new topic quickly, so Pete wouldn't get suspicious. Then he noticed the small bisexual flag on the table by the window. Pete turned around and made a happy sigh.

"Patrick gave that to me a few days ago. I wish my parents let me buy one when I was still in high school. They said, 'It's a phase, Pete,' and I called bullshit."

Tyler chuckled at his faux frown. Though he was completely mystified from the oblivion of his parents.

"Pete, you've dated many girls in your life, but you also have been with Patrick for a long time. And he sure isn't nothing, seeing how you guys are engaged. How can your parents not see that?"

He smiled, nodding.

"I have no clue."

They sat for a little while, Tyler twiddling with his fingers. Maybe he should tell him now?

"Pete? I have something to tell you. It's kind of important and I'm sorry but-"

He was interrupted by an 'ooh' sound from Pete. His lips made a circle shape. He smirked, putting his hand under his chin.

"I have an idea. Maybe we should act like kids again. You know, wild and stupid."

There was a pause.

"That sounds incredibly terrible, Pete."

~~~

Pete is an asshole.

"You're an asshole," Tyler tells him.

He tries to stay mad, but he really can't. A small grin makes it's way onto his face. Pete notices this and squints. His eyes suddenly became full and he starts choking on his laughter because he knows Tyler's not serious.

"Hey, you agreed to it," he pieced together between breaths.

"Not really!"

Tyler rolls his eyes. He was lying if he said he wasn't a bit scared. Happiness and adrenaline took the edge off though.

Pete grabs a sharpie off the table and draws a face on the egg delicatley placed in the center of his palm. He sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth in consetration. 

"Aha! Done."

He turns the egg around. Chuckles fall out of Tyler's mouth. The black ink formed a squidward-like face with really small pupils. 

"Dude, what the hell is that?"

"His name is Becock."

"Jesus, ok. What are you even going to do with him?"

Pete smirked darkly. If Tyler wasn't concerned, he definitely was now.

"We," Pete started pointing between each of them, "are going to have fun with this little guy."

"Kinky."

Pete grimaced. 

"Ew, dude no. We should throw it at someone's window."

Tyler choked on air. They really shouldn't be doing this, but he has a feeling the Pete will do it no matter if he comes with him or not.

"Hold the fuck up, what?!"

"Aww, c'mon man! It's just something exciting."

Pete was pouting.

"Dude, I haven't done this kind of stuff since fricken high school."

"Well we should do something childish, Tyler. Please?"

Tyler took a minute to think about the pros and cons. There was a huge chance they could get caught, but if they run fast enough they could easily run the corner. They would also have to choose a good house, hopefully no one around. There were so many faults, but Tyler was feeling a little rebellious.

"Ok, fine. We can throw it."

Pete cheered, getting his way. He snapped and did finger guns.

"Cool, let's go."

Tyler was starting to regret this.  
Familiar looking houses surrounded them, but they only walked five blocks down.

"This is stupid. Uh maybe we shouldn't..."

Pete, ignoring him, pointing to a light blue house. Tall windows hung on the side, looking modern and expensive.

"I'm going to throw it at this one."

"Wait, dude. No-"

The egg was flung, everything going in slow motion. He couldn't believe it was happening this fast. Tyler stared, shock and horror filling his face.

Once the egg splat against the glass, everything sped back up.

Pete had already started bolting. Tyler regained his movement and ran faster than he had in a while. His feet hitting the concrete and the blood pounding in his ears kept him grounded. The only problem was that Tyler started to run faster than his feet could carry him.

He tripped, his right shoe falling off. Swiftly, he jumped up and attempted to take his shoe off the ground, but hands grabbed onto his shoulders jolting him back.

Tyler huffed out a breath, but immediately coward under the fierce stranger's glare.

"Hey, kid. Did you do that?"

"Uhh..." Tyler didn't know how to respond.

"Bud, it's a fucking yes or no question."

He looked to be in his late 30's, maybe a dad. Tyler was intimated, but didn't run.

"Uh w-well my friend said t-that he uh, well-"

"Come with me. We're going to go find your friend."

Tyler lead the way around the block timidly. His hands were shaking badly, but he continued. Luckily they didn't have to go that far, considering Pete just hid around the corner. His expression screamed "sorry!", but he made a dominant stance.

"Umm... hello?"

"Is this your friend?"

Tyler nodded guiltily.

"Boys, come with me."

They followed him obediently. Sweat already started pooling under his eyelids. Oh, no those were tears. Tyler feels like an idiot for crying, but he gave up trying to keep it in.

"So, what grade are you guys in."

Tyler isn't the best at lying, but he knew it was a bad idea to say that they already graduated high school. Pete was quicker.

"We're in senior year, sir."

The man huffed.

"What's your names?"

Pete hesitated. 

"Uh, I'm Mark and that's Jeremy."

The man didn't say anything else till they arrived at his house.

"I'm calling the police."

Tyler started hyperventilating. His sobs became ugly with snot and salty tears. Pete looked really worried.

"Please, no, please, it's my fault. He didn't do anything I promise. He was trying to stop me."

"You're both here, aren't you though." It didn't sound like a question.

"Sir, please. It was all completely me. Only punish me. I-I can wash your window for you."

The man stopped to think.

"Fine. You both have to do it."

"Ok."

Tyler held the ladder, hiccuping while Pete climbed up and started washing them with a dirt-stained rag the man gave him.

"You know, I was trying to celebrate my son's birthday. It's his 12th years."

Tyler saw Pete frown. 

"I'm really sorry."

He didn't respond. Pete climbed down the metal and his eyes sank. 

"You boys can go home now, just don't come back to this street."

They left without saying anything. There was an awkward tension between the two, just the sound of a crow.

"Look Tyler, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made you come with me."

"It's ok."

"No it's not, I-"

"Pete, I forgive you."

He smiled a tiny bit.

"Thanks, man."

They walked a few more minutes, no longer awkward. Just thinking. It was quite calming. He's grateful that Pete was his friend. Tyler knows he should stop holding back on what needs to be said.

"I'm moving out."

Oops, he didn't mean to say it so blunt. 

"WHAT?!"

Tyler grimaced from Pete's loud voice. 

"Uh, my parents are kicking me out. I haven't paid in a few months."

"Dude I wish you could stay with me, but there's only three rooms in my apartment as you know. The kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom that Pat and I share." 

Pete gives him an aggressive hug.

"But, I know where you could stay. My friend Brendon lives a few cities away with his girlfriend, and he's always willing to help friends out. Well, technically friends of friends. He gets a bit excitable, but you'll get used to it."

Tyler thought about it. It was probably the best idea considering he has no friends other than Pete and Patrick.

"You know what? Sure. I'll do that."

Pete texts him the details and his address.

“Thanks man, really helps.”

He grins.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors are my mistake. Please inform me if there’s one. Thanks my dudes


End file.
